Brotherhood
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: Squeal to Motherhood, I guess. With all the new changes in his life in the Hellsing manor, Schrödinger reflects on his life in Millennium, and how he has learn to share the Captain's attetion, while waiting for the newest member of Hellsing. Slight HxS


**Okay so I wasn't planning on making this a three part series, but this idea has been bugging me of late.**

**For we have seen the fears of Hans and Seras of being new parents and going threw changes, let see what our favorite cat-boy feels about these new changes to.**

**I DON'T OWN HELLSING!!!**

**Brotherhood**

By the time Schrödinger returned back to Hellsing manor, he was greeted with same fit of screams that he only heard three hours ago when he left. And judging by the screams, it seems that nothing has really changed with Seras progress. Why is it that she always has difficulty with this? The last time he remembered her screaming like this is when she was birthing Christine four years ago.

Speaking of little half-breed, Schrödinger looked at Christine in his arms to see if her mother's screaming was bothering her. The reason why he left the manor three hours ago was because Sr Integra told him to take Christine away so they can attend to Seras without getting Christine worried or scared. But the little blonde in his arms didn't seem to faze about her mother's screams of pain, but the cat-boy could tell that she was a little worried about her mother but didn't show her emotions, like the Captain.

Soon the screams that echoed throughout the manor stopped for now, much to Schrödinger relief for his poor sensitive ears.

"Vell, nothing ve can really do now expect vait it out." He gave Christine a large grin, which earn a small smile from her in return.

Adjusting the half-breed in his arms, Schrödinger headed to the kitchen of the manor with the idea of two large bowls of Sundays for the both of them. Normally, Integra and Seras would never let them have any kind of sweets before dinner but, with everything happening right now he highly doubted that either would care at the moment. And besides, who knows how long it will be before dinnertime when half of Hellsing was attending to Seras.

Entering the kitchen, Schrödinger gently placed Christine on the kitchen counter as he pulled out all the things that are needed to make a Sunday. While he made them, Christine smiled to herself while she gently kicked her legs back and forth off the counter. Perfectly happy keeping herself busy as her 'big brother' made the ice cream.

The cat-boy grinned largely at Christine before he turned back to scooping the ice cream. He was quite glad that the Captain found someone like Seras Victoria, or should he say Seras Gunsche now, but that's a different story. The point is that Schrödinger was quite glad that Captain has someone as wonderful as Seras, after everything that werewolf has been through with WW2 and Millennium.

To say that Schrödinger was unaware of the control chip that once was planted in the Captain's neck would be a total lie. Everyone in Millennium knew that Captain Hans Gunsche didn't join the Nazi forces at his own freewill, oh no, he was practically dragged into the Nazi forces. He wasn't sure how the Captain was dragged into Millennium in the first place, but he did remember that he asked the Doctor about it, out curiosity when he was much younger then, maybe six or so. Yes, Schrödinger was quite curios then about the wolf, especially when the said wolf was his care taker. From what he remembered what the Doctor had told him was a little fuzzy for he was really too young then to take in everything. But he remembered the bit creepy grin on the Doc's face when he babbled on about what amazing luck that they actually found a real werewolf. And then he went on and on about how they tracked him down, set up traps, and then planted the FREAK control chip in his neck and how much of a success it was. And he went on for almost an hour about the amazing research and tests he did on Hans that helped him create the perfect vampires. Over all the cat-boy didn't truly understand everything then until he grew a little older and realize that Hans wasn't acting on his own. But he never really cared all that for he was just happy to have the Captain with him.

Suddenly another piercing scream filled the manor that came from Seras again.

Schrödinger sighed at another round of scream as he place one of the bowls near the kitchen chairs by the counter, and moved Christine to the said chair. She looked at the Sunday in front of her for a moment before she flashed her 'big brother' a large grin before she started shoveling in her mouth.

Taking a seat by the smaller blonde, Schrödinger started to shovel his ice cream in his mouth while letting his thoughts wonder again.

Back in the Millennium, everything was great for Schrödinger as he enjoyed the life he had with all the surviving Nazis. Everything was great for him and he loved what he had around him, even if it was mostly death and blood. But he was happy with everything he had; he had the Captain with him that he always looked up to as a father figure, even if the Doctor was the one that created him, and to Rip Van Winkle as a mother figure. No, mother figure didn't fit her; it was more as a sister figure really, Seras was more of a mother then Rip. Yes, everything was going great for Schrödinger… that is until his tenth birthday.

His tenth birthday was perhaps the worse day in his entire life, for it was the day he learn the truth of his existence.

Rip had decided to through a little birthday party for the little blonde, even if it was just between her, Schrödinger, and the Captain. But it was all that the little boy really wanted was the two people in the world that actually gave a rip about him, and it was all he ever needed to. Rip even made him his favorite cake to, which was German Chocolate, no surprise there. He even received gifts from both the Captain and the lieutenant that weren't big as mostly ten year olds like him received, but he was happy with them. It was only after he received his gift when he got a big surprise, as well as Hans and Rip.

At that time, the Major chose to enter upon the little birthday party with the Doctor right behind him. Somehow Schrödinger knew then as soon as the two entered his room there was something wrong, for he could tell by the sudden change in the Captain and Rip's body language, as if they knew something he didn't. And of course there was something wrong when the Major gave the boy his disturbing smile and a happy birthday to, along with the Doctor's. After the birthday wishes is when the Major told him something that boy didn't wish to hear or ever learn.

The reason of his existence.

The real reason why he was created was to destroy Alucard by letting himself be absorbed by the ancient vampire. For you see, as long as Schrödinger knew who he was, then he wouldn't disappear as the Doctor has reminded him more than a thousand times. But when Alucard absorbed him, he would lose his identity of who he was and simply vanish, taking Alucard with him. It was quite devastating for the cat-boy to hear this on his tenth birthday and to know that the Major attended to throw his life away like that. But like the soldier that he was and what he seen from the Captain, he kept his face perfectly clear from what he was feeling inside, which was devastation and sadness, and pretended like this didn't faze him as he listen to the Major. For in two years is when they planned on launching their attack on Great Brittan.

During those two years, Schrödinger did nothing but pretend as if his life didn't even matter to him and prorated around Millennium base like always. But despite his carefree attitude, the Captain could clearly see that the little boy was greatly devastated by the news of his existence, no matter how much he hid it from everyone. And when the Captain confronted Schrödinger about his true feelings about this, the boy denied it and told him everything was fine. But when the Captain asked again, that's when he caved in and spilled out his true feelings.

"Isn't it a little early to be eating sweets?"

Schrödinger looked up from his bowl when he heard Alucard enter in with his and Integra's two year son in his arms, Michael.

Schrödinger grinned. "Yeah, but everyone is busy with Seras and I doubt ve'll eat soon."

"And you call ice cream a dinner?"

"But of course."

The vampire chuckled. "Well, I don't know about dinner being made soon but I do know that Seras is very close now."

"Is mommy okay?" Christine finally spoke up, upon hearing grandpa Alucard speaking about her mother.

"Yes, she's doing just fine. It wont be long now until you get a new little brother or sister."Alucard said while patting her head.

Christine had a large smile on her face.

"Vhy is it she screaming so much, I thought second births got easier?" the older blonde asked.

Alucard shrugged. "Who knows, it might be because it's both werewolf and vampire. There for it might take twice as much for her then a normal vampire birth."

"So you think it von't be much longer know?"

"I give it another hour." Was the last thing Alucard said before he left the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------

A half an hour later, Seras was still screaming at the top of her lungs, only this time her cries became louder and closer to each other. The baby was close now.

Schrödinger couldn't help but wince every time Seras scream this time around, it really sounded like she was in pain from his spot in the hall. Sitting up against the wall with his legs cross, Christine sat on his lap as two waited for any news of blonde vamp. It slightly surprise Schrödinger that Christine didn't want to go anywhere when he offered to take her somewhere again. But she declined his offer and simply wanted to wait for her mother and her new born brother and sister.

Its funny when Schrödinger thought about, he never expected anything like this happening to him, ever. He never thought that he would have a life than mere a tool, to have a complete family that he now had here in Hellsing. Hans as a caring father, Seras as a loving mother, Christine for an adorable little sister, Integra as a wise grandmother, and Alucard as a fun and slightly scary grandfather. It's a bit of crazy family but it's his family none the less and he wouldn't have them any other way.

He even remembered the day that his family started forming together, and of course it was the day that Millennium launched war on England. Everything was so chaotic then, guns going off, fire spreading like a disease, blood painting the city, and smell of death in the air. It was a night to remember alright and it was a night that Schrödinger stared in awe. Yes it was horrid but what do you expect from something like him that grew up in a place like Millennium, the boy didn't know any better. But when the time came for his real prepuce to be put into action, he didn't know if he could do it. Sure he put on a brave face for the past two years as if this fact never bothered him or as if he didn't really care if the Major was throwing his life away. He only put on that face so his fellow Nazis wouldn't think any lower of him if they knew his true feels and throw him away. No, he had to hide is true feels in order to still stay alive, that's what the Captain told him.

When the moment the Major called him forth to face Alucard and to face both his destiny and doom, he couldn't do. He couldn't throw everything away for this pudgy man that only saw one use for the boy and nothing more but another tool until the end.

In the end, Schrödinger chicken out.

Yes it's not like him to do this sort of thing, to run and hide from the war and death that he grew up on in pure awe. But he just couldn't go through it when it involves him dying or disappearing forever. So he ran, he ran from his fate, his life, and anything else that he came to know to in Millennium and never looked back once. For a week he went into hiding somewhere far, far away that he knew where the Major or anyone else couldn't find him and waited the war out. Once the war was over and heard the news of the fall of Millennium, Schrödinger returned to London to find that Millennium indeed fell as the cat-boy heard. Upon returning to England, he heard news that Hellsing has gain a new member in their ranks that to was another supernatural creature of the night. And to his great surprise, it was the Captain.

Naturally, Schrödinger followed the Captain's lead and went to join Hellsing. Of course that was easier said than done, Integra was a little worry of having another Nazi in the organization, especially one that was created specially to kill Alucard. But after a lot of convincing from the Captain, and a good amount of begging and crying from Schrödinger, Integra finally let him into the Hellsing family. And best of all he got Seras as the mother figure, sort of, and it only got better when he learned he might get a little brother or sister on the way.

Of course despite the fact that he was excited for the Captain and Seras, the cat-boy couldn't help but wonder if they would forget him and pay attention to the baby only. Yes, it was a silly thing to worry over but he just couldn't help it, the Captain always had his full attention when he was younger in Millennium and now he has to fight for that attention now and he didn't want, he wanted the Captain to pay attention to him only. Yes, it was a self wish you can say but it was true. Schrödinger had never shared before, for Hans and Rip always spoiled him rotten, most likely making the best days of his life before he had to sacrifice his life for the Major.

But he also had to realize that he was already sharing the Captain's attention with Seras. He loved Seras, for she is fun and sweet to be around, but he did envy the woman at times. But Schrödinger also had to realize that this was the first time that he has seen the Captain really happy in a long, for he was no longer ruled by the FREAK chip in his neck. And after everything the werewolf has done for him, Schrödinger wouldn't be too jealous of Seras for she made Hans happy and that's all that Schrödinger cared about in the end.

And when little Christine was born, he found himself paying more attention to her then to the Captain, which was quite ironic in the end. And for the past four years he's done everything in his power to make the little half-breed happy, from when he was twelve years old to sixteen years old now.

Suddenly a high pitch long scream broke out that hurt Schrödinger's ears and made Christine cringe slightly at the sound of her mother in great pain. But as soon as the scream came, it was soon gone as dead silence came. For a while neither of the two blondes moved or spoke a word as they waited to hear another scream from Seras, but none came, instead light footsteps echoed down the hall.

And soon Integra came walking down with blood stain scrubs and a tired look on her face. After whipping her forehead a bit with the back of her hand, Integra looked up to see both of the blondes she was looking for, sitting on the floor.

"There you two are, I've been looking for you." She said.

"Mommy okay?" Christine asked.

The older woman smiled down at her. "Seras is doing fine now; you can both go see her now, as well as the newest little member of Hellsing."

Christine broke into a huge smile and quickly got up from her big brother's lap and grabbed his hand. "Come; let's go see mommy and daddy!"

Schrödinger laughed a bit of Christine's sudden change of attitude before he let her drag him down the hall, leaving a laughing Integra behind.

After a few twist and turns down the halls, they finally came to Hans and Seras's hall and now stood in front of their door. Christine reached up to the door knob with her tiny little hand and opened it to enter inside. Inside they were greeted with the sight of a tried Seras in bed, holding a bundle in her arms, while Hans hovered over her with a proud smile. Dragging Schrödinger in the room a bit, Christine let go of his hand halfway into the room and went to her mother's side.

"Mommy." She said before climbed into the bed with Seras.

The blonde woman looked away from the bundle in her arms and smiled at her daughter. "Christine, say hello to your little brother, Ranulf."

Her mother moved the bundle closer to her so that Christine could see. He was pretty much what you would expect from most newborn babies, red and wrinkled skin and chubby faces. He had small light blonde hai, much like Seras and Christine's, while he had his father's baby blue eyes and tan skin that you can see under the red.

The four year old stared in awe at her little brother while she leaned into him a bit to get a good whiff of him, a werewolf trait obviously. At this both of her parents laughed in amusement while Hans moved over to ruffle his daughter's hair, causing her to giggle.

"Do you want to see Schrödinger?" Seras asked.

With a bit of a nervous smile on his face, Schrödinger nodded and moved close to the bed so he could see the baby. A large grin spread of the cat-boy's face when he saw his new little brother staring at everyone with a cute curious face.

So this was his new family now, one that went through many changes for him what he was use to growing up with. From a strange violent family that was focus on creating endless war and chaos, to loving and caring family that just wanted to live in peace and harmony. It was a big change, but it wasn't a bad one, in fact it was a change that he was glad that happen to him. This was always the family that he always dreamed up, the family that he waited for so long to have after all the blood and death.

A family to truly call his own.

**To me it's weird that Schrodinger allowed himself to die so easily for the Major, and I was think like 'Why in the world would Schrodinger die so easily or dissappear so easily for that self Major.' So it Schrodinger had some free will of any kind, this is what I pictured him going threw almost.**

**I also like to say I don't know Christine for she belongs to Souzou Sayaku. She is also known as Lsayaku on DeviantART. But I do own little Ranulf, his name is indeed German and it means 'Raven Wolf', which I thought it hits himperfectly for he is half werewolf and half vampire.**

**Please review!**


End file.
